


undercurrent

by scarletsymphony



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Under-negotiated Kink, biting as communication in lieu of words, but no choking, hands around neck, sleep deprived sex, use your words alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsymphony/pseuds/scarletsymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark pair of hands float into his field of vision, clamping down over his. For a moment Alex is transfixed, then he looks up which he realizes is a mistake as soon as his vision begins to swim again, world tilting. After a few second of blinking he sees Burr, staring down at him with that look, Alex knows the one. The one that means he's about to get in Alex's way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> after discovering that this fandom where there are many beautiful fics that a) are full of sin and/or b) feature Alex not sleeping properly and falling asleep over writing has somehow not combined the two, well. I had to rectify that. For science.
> 
> i tagged for dubious consent because while Alex asks and is totally down for the sex, he is far from the frame of mind where meaningful consent and proper kink negotiation is entirely possible.

"Alex. Alexander."

Alexander starts awake, head jerking up from the desk he'd fallen asleep at. The world spins, refusing to resolve for a distressingly long moment. Eventually his eyes focus, coming to rest on the notepad in front of him —

_it is therefore prudent, no essential, that we con_

— the sentence rushes back at him, making his head throb; he shifts his hand, gripping the pen had been resting limp in his sleep slack hand. Ignoring the sear of the cramp shooting through his hand up his arm —

_tinue to support those who_

—"Alexander!"

A dark pair of hands float into his field of vision, clamping down over his. For a moment Alex is transfixed, then he looks up, which he realizes is a mistake as soon as his vision begins to swim again, world tilting and shifting. After a few second of blinking he sees Burr, staring down at him with that _look_ , Alex knows the one. The one that means he's about to get in Alex's way.

Alex feels a sharp, painful stab of annoyance flare in his chest, but otherwise doesn't react, knowing he has to conserve his energy if he's to shake Burr off. Instead he focuses on his own hands, thinking hard for a few seconds before abruptly flattening his palms to slide them out from under Burr's -- but it doesn't work, _goddamnit,_ the fucker just increases the pressure on his hands.

The sharp, shooting annoyance in his chest curls, contracts, races up the sides of his neck and into his jaw, hot and vibrating, the warmth spreading over his whole face until he feels like he can't _breathe_ , and he just needs to _finish the fucking sentence_ and Burr won't _let him_. Before he's even formed the thought fully he's bent his head over where Burr's hands overlap his, closing his teeth over warm skin.

There's a yelp above him, and Alexander smugly notes the hands jerking away, but before he can gather his faculties enough to continue writing there's a hand at the back of his neck, sliding into his hair and gripping tight, and he's being wrenched back. He gasps, all his focus suddenly at the pulling pressure at the base of his head, grounding and _good_. Burr is saying something above him but he isn't listening, mind whirring. This is good, it's clearing his head, he can work with this, he just needs to —

There's a hand on his throat now. It's light, not choking, not even close, but the pressure is firm and the suggestion is there. "Alex. Look at me." Alex feels his eyes snap up before he makes the conscious decision to do so, meeting Aaron's eyes then quickly looking away, gaze skittering around the face looming above his, noting the furrowed brow and pursued lips, which Alex thinks is bullshit because _he_ hasn't done anything, Burr is the one who's not letting him finish writing.

"Alex. You are going to bed. Now. If I have to carry you there myself." There's steel in Aaron's voice that makes him whine and relax into his hands, before making one last halfhearted attempt to get away, jerking sideways. The hand in his hair tightens and the pressure on his throat increases just slightly, and that is not playing fair at all. Alex exhales shakily, and tries to wet his lips to inform Aaron of this, which makes him realize just how parched he is.

The hand on his throat disappears, but the one in his hair stay. There's a dull click sound and then plastic lip of the purple water bottle that Aaron made him buy after he found out Alex didn't eat or drink when he was distracted is against his mouth. A hand steadies his chin, tilting it back slightly. He opens obediently and the bottle tips carefully as Alex swallows, grateful, it feels so good. His mouth drops open a little wider and he feels the water stream down his chin, dripping onto the front of his t-shirt, and that feels good too. The bottle disappears and Alex frowns, pouting. Aaron blinks down at him, then holds his arm out to Alex, raising an eyebrow. It comes back to Alex how unfair this all is, and he crosses his arms across his chest, slumping in his chair.

"Will you fuck me?" Alex is vaguely surprised at the sound of his own voice, raspy and slightly slurred.

"Excuse me?" Aaron asks, nonplussed, which Alex does _not_ appreciate because certainly he wasn't the one that started with the hair pulling and that voice. He glares.

"Will you finish what you started, motherfucker? And don't tell me you're not into it." It's hard to keep his words clear, but he puts in an effort, enunciating slowly and lowering his gaze to glare at Aaron's pretty fucking obvious bulge, which is conveniently at eye-level.  Resisting the urge to shut his eyes, Alex considers flipping Aaron off, but decides it probably won't work in his favour.

"Alex — you're falling asleep in your seat." Aaron's voice sounds a little strangled and Alex scowls, shutting his eyes. He's so _tired_ , why is Aaron being such a dick about this? "Fuck right off you fucking fucker." he mumbles, deciding that falling asleep in his seat didn't sound like a half-bad idea, actually. "I remember that one time you fucked me after I came and was all limp face down and shit you were totally into it you bastard fuck."

There's a pregnant pause. Or Alex falls asleep for a moment, he's not actually 100% sure. Next thing he know, though, he feels the world underneath him lift away and he curls into Aaron's shoulder, tucking his face into his neck and grinning. Aaron says something about him being a little shit and Alex just buries his face further "'mserious. If you don't fuck me, I'll...." he wracks his brain "...bite you. T'morrow mornin."

Aaron snorts. "Alex? You're going to shut the fuck up now, okay?" That, Alex can do. Humming happy assent, he lets himself drift off and the next thing he knows his face is mashed face down in his bed, which he hasn't felt in ages. Something quiet at the back of his mind notes that the sheets still smell like the detergent from laundry he did a week ago. He feels hands tugging at his clothes, and he wants to help, honest, but he can't seem to get his body to move fast enough, so gives up, letting himself drift again. An indeterminate amount of time later, he's naked, and the sheets are against his skin and it feels fucking fantastic. He shifts slightly against the sheets, taking a deep breath in through his nose. There's a hand on his back now, solid and warm and so good. He feels himself drift off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next part will be sex. promise.
> 
> personal goals i reached while writing this:
> 
> 1\. Use the phrase "pregnant pause" in a smutty fic.


	2. Chapter 2

The hand runs down his back, his ass, down a leg, and it feels amazing, even if he's too tired to move into it. The hands return, gripping, his calves, then the back of his knees, then they slip up his inner thighs, squeezing and letting go. Alex feels his leg being lifted, shifted, and relaxes further. It's hard to stay awake; he flickers in and out, sensations coming in snapshots that fade in and out.

***

Aaron, after settling himself beside Alex's prone body drags a slow hands up and down the length of his back, thinking about what to do. Alex probably _would_ bite him tomorrow morning if he doesn't do, well, something, but Aaron can take a bite. His hand twitches, remembering the earlier bite. Alex was right, though. He _does_ want this. And Alex will let him have it. That fact alone feels intoxicating. He notes, distantly, on some level, that they should probably talk about something like this first, but honestly, he can't bring himself to care right now.

So he looks at Alex, taking his time, because he can. Brushes a hand through his hair, soft, silky strands tangling slightly before relenting and letting his fingers pass through. Traces down the curve of his neck, baby hair tickling his fingertips. Flattens a palm at the base of Alex's neck, inhaling deeply. Then he moves down, palm criss-crossing lazily across shoulder blades, fingers tracing the sides of Alex's ribs. He runs fingernails in small circles around Alex's lower back, palm coming to rest on the tailbone. And Alex stays still, except for minute shifts, and Aaron's not sure if he's asleep or still conscious. The thought sends a hazy burst of pleasure buzzing through his skill.

He moves down the bed then, shifting to in between the V of Alex's legs. He grips the his calves first, firm and slightly cool to the touch, then behind Alex's knees, relishing the feel of bone under his thumb. He moves up, running light finger tips up and down Alex's inner thighs, then the scrape of his fingernails, up and down, and finally he lays a palm flat, then squeezes. He repeat the process on the other thigh, fascinated. Alex would never let him do this awake, he's always so impatient, so demanding, even as he begs. Right now though he's completely still, limp, unresponding, and it makes Aaron _so hard_. He presses a palm to his forming erection distractedly, considering Alex before deciding he wants more. Shuffling until he's alongside Alex again, he picks up a leg, one hand cupping a knee, the other over the achilles, and spreads it. He moves around to the other side to repeat the motion, careful and meditative.

Then he goes back between Alex's legs, giving into the urge to lean down and nuzzle at the underside of Alex's ass, cool, soft skin shifting against his as he presses his cheek. He turns his head slowly, nose dragging along a curve. He keeps going, moving his head back and forth across Alex's ass, nuzzling, pushing against and even nipping at lightly. Finally he pulls away, panting slightly. His hands come down to grope Alex's thighs again, then his ass, squeezing and kneading as Alex shifts under him, but otherwise doesn't react. He spreads the cheeks and takes a moment to just look, then lets go of one cheek to rub absently at Alex's perineum, eliciting a very small noise, barely an inhale, that Aaron _just_ hears.

He stays like that for a minute, watching Alex's shoulders rise, then fall, steady, even. Then sits up on his knees, leans over Alex, hovering to reach the lube on the nightstand. Letting it fall onto the bed, he sits back on his heels, one hand going to hold Alex open again, thumbing over his hole, already slightly relaxed, with his other hand. After a few quiet moments he reaches for the lube, clicking it open and squeezing some into his palm. Rubbing his palms together he presses them down onto Alex's ass, spreading it around. Pausing to squeeze some more into his hand, he cups his hand and let's it drip onto the crack. He lets his hand smear it around, dipping between the cheeks, then he gets even more, coating Alex's ass, his hole, his taint, his balls, his fingers, which he uses to massage lightly everywhere he can reach. Some gets on the bed, dampening the sheets, and Aaron reflect that Alex is probably going to be pissed that he wasted so much lube tomorrow, but whatever, he's not saying anything now.

He pushes a finger into Alex, finally, letting it slide in and out, in and out, until it's nearly hypnotic, sound of his moving wet finger distinct in the quiet room. He adds another, after a while, and Alex shifts, grunting then stilling. Aaron watches this, patient, not stopping the movement of his fingers, then adds a third, rotating his fingers back and forth on the slide in and out, relishing in the sensation, the slow incremental relaxation of Alex's body. He rises onto his knees, slipping the fingers carefully out and undoing his pants, thumbing down the zipper and rubbing over the head of his hard cock. He lets himself exhale, long and slow, then pours some lube over his cock, stroking up and down, up and down and god, he's already so hard. Flattening a palm down on Alex's ass, and gripping himself with a hand, he guides the head of his cock to Alex's slack hole and pushes in.

The angle is slightly awkward and he only gets a few inches in, but it already feels fucking _fantastic._ Aaron throws his head back, allowing himself a low groan. Then, shifting, he thrusts until he's all the way in, almost immediately shifting to pull out and thrust again. He continues in steady, languid strokes and Alex seems to rouse somewhat with the fucking, muscles clenching under Aaaron's hips, hands twitching against the sheets, head shifting but not lifting. Aaron hears a soft moan. For the most part though, Alex stays unmoving, pliant, and it's so fucking hot Aaron shivers, tingles running down his back before pooling at the bottom of his spine, warmth spreading to the base of his groin before coiling, clenching, then he's coming, thrusting in even, hard strokes, riding it out. He slows, eventually, then carefully, very carefully, pulls out. Alex whimpers, ass clenching and relaxing, feet shifting. Aaron pats his hip, like, _good boy. You did well._ His mind is clouded with sleep, now, and he yawns, trailing a hand over Alex's ass. Yanking his pants off he throws them aside and crawls in beside Alex, pulling a blanket over them both, curling into his side and quickly falling asleep.

***

Alex wakes up with late afternoon sunlight warm on the side of his face, groggy and confused. Why is he in a bed? He cranes his neck up to check the time on the alarm clock, and he'd be disturbed about how late in the day it is, but he's distracted by the bottle of lube that appear to be -- nearly empty? The fuck?

With dawning realization, he's suddenly uncomfortably aware of the fact that the blanket he's under appears to be stuck to his ass. He tugs, and ow, what the hell had Aaron done, come on his ass and lovingly massaged it in? He turns his head, and sure enough, there's Aaron, curled around his arm. He starts to remember then, in bits and pieces. He wanted to be fucked. And apparently, he was. Aaron was a dick about it, which feels about right. He shifts slightly, noting with annoyance that Aaron's thighs and what he is 90% sure is his cock are also kinda stuck to his side, and for some inexplicable reason he's wear a shirt. Wriggling his arm out from in between them, he starts steadily poking at Aaron's face until hands come up to grip his wrist. Aaron's eyes don't open though.

"What the hell did you do last night?" Aaron's eyes snap open, and Alex feels his heart speed up. Alex makes an impatient noise. "I remember asking you to fuck me, what I'm wondering about is why you took it as a chance to pour glue onto my ass. Is that a thing for you?"

Aaron blinks, slowly, once, twice. "It's lube." he finally says, a little flat. Lube? Oh, well, that made sense, except in the way it doesn't make sense at all, like most things with Aaron. He feels his irritation rising, restless, and he wants Aaron to be the one to deal with it, so he flicks his forehead. Aaron's eyes narrow, and a moment later his hand is reaching across Alex to grip his hair, firm. Alex relaxes a little, eyes closing, and Aaron starts talking, low and but insistent.

"Last night, I found you falling asleep over your writing, and decided --" here his grip on Alex's hair tightens slightly "--that you needed to go to bed." Suddenly it comes back to Alex: slumping on Aaron's shoulder as he was carried in the bedroom, poorly defined flashes of sensation, skin cool with lube, a cock in his ass. He whimpers a little.

"I fucked you." Aaron elaborates unnecessarily. Alex breathes deep, and it feels good, but he can't help himself. "And decided to pour out all our lube onto me?"

"Our?" Aaron asks, amused. Then the grip changes, and he feels Aaron shifting to a half sitting position, hissing slightly as he unsticks himself from Alex. The slap to his face comes, not too hard, but not a tap either, firm and stingy.

"Alex, open your eyes." And he does, looking up into Aaron's face, which is calm and expressionless. He gets slapped again, sees it coming this time, arches into it a little. "What do we say when we ask someone for something and they give it to us?"

"Thank you." The words are out of his mouth before he has much time to think about them, and he feels his cock twitch, which actually kind of hurts because he needs to piss. _Fucker._ Aaron's hand comes down to pat at his cheek softly, approving

"Thank you for what?"

Alex feels himself flush, wants to close his eyes with the embarrassment, but knows better. "Thank you for fucking me." He says quietly, then hesitates, before saying "And getting me to bed." even more quietly, barely audible. Aaron smiles down at him, soft.

"Good. That's good. You did so good for me last night, you know?" Alex lets the praise wash over him, takes a steadying breath. "We going to get up and get showered in a second, okay? Then you're going to go to the kitchen and start cutting up some vegetables for an omelette." Alex nods obediently, head pleasantly free of any thoughts besides Burr's orders. He know, at the back of his mind, that it won't last the hour, but right now it feels good to be good.

fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey. aaron doesn't wear a condom here, but you totally should, unless you're fluid bonded. also, talk about things w/ your partners before you do them.
> 
> so when i began this chapter i quickly realized i couldn't really write out the sex scene from Alex's perspective because, uh, he's half asleep.
> 
> for some reason i did not realize that this would be a thing, and after panicking for a second, this happened. hope you enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> the next part will be sex. promise.
> 
> personal goals i reached while writing this:
> 
> 1\. Use the phrase "pregnant pause" in a smutty fic. 
> 
> ejectionfraction.tumblr.com if you want to say hi.


End file.
